


Warmth

by banainers



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, also tbh this is me doing lots of writing practice after a long semester with little writing, and i am VERY rusty, freewrite - Freeform, i love fluff thanks, ily friendo and i adore ur ocs!!, the white room syndrome is REAL, this is just me loving my friend's ocs hardcore wahhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banainers/pseuds/banainers
Summary: So thrilled to have this be my first write of 2021 AND my first post on here!! This is a gift for a very amazing friend of mine! I hope this makes them as warm as their characters are ♡(OCs do not belong to me!)
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Warmth

Warmth.

That was all Spearmint had ever remembered feeling in life: all he had been, all he would become.

Warmth in the sweet air as he stepped out of the temple and made for the forest. Warmth between his toes as dewy moss laid plush beneath his feet. Warmth in wind’s breeze as the scent of honeysuckle and petrichor wafted through the air; warmth in the mid-morning sun as its rays wrapped themselves around his shoulders and kissed his eyelashes good-morning; warmth in the hand in his as he pulled her along, picking up his pace to a comical march as he hummed an old tune beneath his breath.

The first rays of midday light broke through a curtain of emerald leaves as Spearmint led Hibiscus along their trail, her hand in one of his and a brown wicker basket in the other. It had rained the day before, and dewdrops clung like pearls on big banana leaves, bending their stems to gently return the water to the ground. Birdsong rang in the air like ringing church bells, bullfrogs harmonizing with the birds’ chorus, and created a symphony for the sun as it brought in the day. Spearmint took in a breath and allowed the forest to fill his lungs, fill his soul, fill his spirit: but not until it would run over, of course. Only enough until his cup was nearly full.

“Where are we going?” Hibiscus had finally asked, and her light tone reminded Spearmint of the birds’ sonorous call. He didn’t reply immediately, only turned a corner by an old oak tree before turning to her and offering her a smile. “Somewhere nice!”

They reached a clearing after two more turns, one by another oak with markings in its trunk and another by a persimmon tree, much like the one he and Meilin spent time at. When Spearmint finally stopped, the pair stood before a grassy patch of forest among a field of wildflowers: waking sunlight streamed upon the clearing, spotlighting the flat patch of land in its center and illuminating red, orange, yellow, and pink wildflowers in its golden light. A few lazy,

Warmth was in Spearmint’s chest as he watched Hibiscus swell with excitement and turn to him so quickly that her hair bounced ever so slightly, her eyes aglow with curiosity and delight. Warmth bubbled from Spearmint’s lips as he plucked a handful of dandelions from the ground at his feet and presented it to Hibiscus with a flourish, earning an amused titter from her as she leaned in and pecked his cheek. Warmth flooded his senses and ran through his fingertips as he gave her hand a light, encouraging squeeze, leading her toward the patch among the wildflowers and setting the basket down.

Spearmint squatted and pulled a long checkered blanket from the top of the basket, turning to grin at Hibiscus as he shook it out and held it over his arm. “So, what do you think? Pretty nice, huh?”

“I love it,” Hibiscus immediately replied, trying and failing to contain the giddy grin now tugging at the corners of her lips. “How’d you find this place?”

“I went on a walk one time,” Spearmint mumbled as he fiddled with the blanket and laid it out onto the grass, spreading its corners out evenly and smoothing the fabric so it laid flat. Standing back up, Spearmint gestured to the blanket with a flourish and an inviting smile. “Ta-da!”

The battle to fight the smile playing at the corners of her mouth was futile: her elation won, and a small snort of laughter slipped past Hibiscus as she pressed a hand to her mouth. Spearmint snickered and went to sit on the blanket first, plopping down and dragging the basket toward him; Hibiscus followed suit, cozying up against him as she rested her head on his shoulder. Warmth laid in the world around them as butterflies lazily fluttered over the wildflowers, basking in the fragrant petals and morning sun as they stopped on the way of their saccharine journey. Warmth rested in Spearmint’s chest as Hibiscus nuzzled the side of her head into his shoulder, her hair brushing against his arm, ever reminding him of her warmth, her constant presence by his side.

Spearmint fully opened up the basket and removed its contents one by one: two cucumber salads in thick glass containers, two buttery bread rolls baked to golden perfection, mini jars of poppyseed butter and fresh clover honey, a small rectangular box fragrant with steak and chives. As Spearmint took out everything and laid the containers before them, Hibiscus’ eyes seemed to widen with each item. “Oh! You brought all this just for us?”

Spearmint offered her a lopsided grin, the sun catching in his eyes as he glanced at Hibiscus briefly. “My Dad made it,” He said, a light laugh slipping from his throat as he recounted Nobu packing the basket before setting off that morning. “I told him we were going to go on a picnic, and well… I think he might’ve overdid it a little.”

Warmth in the bread as Hibiscus took a roll and gingerly took a bite; warmth in Spearmint’s laughter as he watched Hibiscus sink bank and hum contentedly as she chewed. Spearmint set down two cylindrical glass water bottles and a set of utensils beside them before closing the basket back up. Swallowing, Hibiscus turned to Spearmint and offered him a smile, the corners of her eyes crinkling up pleasantly. “You know, it’s only the beginning of summer - we could do this every day if we really wanted.”

“Could we?” Spearmint’s mind wandered to the many chores awaiting him back home. Sweeping the temple stairs, finishing his craft projects, tidying his bedroom… “Hey, y’know, that doesn’t sound half bad!”

Hibiscus laughed a little again as Spearmint picked up the cucumber salad containers, handing one to her with a smile; she took it gratefully, setting it by her side as she munched on her bread roll. Spearmint set the container on his lap and opened it up, resting the lid in front of him, before tossing it around idly with his fork. The pair sat in comfortable silence for a moment as the world around them hummed in bee song and bird calls.

Warmth was in Spearmint’s memories as he recounted the day they met. How ironic of him to remember his chores as he plotted whisking Hibiscus away on another summertime excursion, when that was how they met in the first place. Warmth filled that day as the world cast her in summer shades of fern and pine, filled his belly as he ate the food so deftly prepared by her father, filled his heart as his eyes met hers and realized that yes, she was warmth. As if she were a lighthouse on the horizon of a summer sunset, Hibiscus painted his world in hues of gold and cerise as she warmed his heart and beckoned him to her, her smile a beacon calling him forth. She was light, and she was love. She had called, and he had eagerly, instantly, wholeheartedly responded.

“Hey.”

Spearmint jumped, his train of thought halted as Hibiscus’ hand came and rested atop his. He turned to her with a quirked eyebrow, and she smiled, confusion briefly flickering in her emerald eyes. “What’s on your mind?”

He paused, then grinned with a small shrug. “I was just thinking… I wouldn’t have met you if I didn’t run away, you know?”

Hibiscus hummed thoughtfully and reached for her water bottle with her other hand. “That’s true.”

“And that’s something really good that happened to me,” Spearmint continued. He absentmindedly poked a piece of cucumber with his fork, then laughed a little to himself. “So I’m thinking… if something good happens every time I run off, I should run away more often.”

Hibiscus let out a surprised laugh and instantly covered her mouth, though her eyes glittered in amusement behind her hand. A light, warm wind briefly ruffled her long hair as she took a breath and started again. “Where would you go?”

Spearmint paused, tilting his head to the side as he thought, before perking up and meeting Hibiscus with a dazzling grin. “Anywhere, as long as it’s with you.”

Hibiscus snorted lightly and shook her head. “Real smooth.”

“But if I had to pick,” Spearmint said. “I think it would be kind of cool to travel the sea… sometimes I go down to the ports, you know, just to help out and see what everyone is up to. I always see these great big boats-” he exaggerated the size of the boats by lifting his arms and making a half-circle. “-bobbing on the water, and if I’m lucky sometimes I’ll see boats coming into the ports. I don’t know where they’re coming from, but I think I’d maybe want to know.”

Hibiscus hummed again, a somewhat mischievous look in her eye as she regarded Spearmint with a fond smile. “And I’d come with you, right?”

“Of course you would! You’d be my first mate.”

“First mate!” A bright grin came across Hibiscus’ features. “I’m not going anywhere if I’m not the captain.”

“Well,” Spearmint grinned slowly, taking a red wildflower from the patch and plucking it before tucking it neatly behind Hibiscus’ left ear. “Only because it’s you, I’ll make an exception.”

With a smile, Hibiscus shook her head and briefly held Spearmint’s hand to her cheek before he drew it away. The two met eyes for a moment, before Spearmint’s mouth slowly stretched into a slow, heartfelt smile. Hibiscus returned the look, before cocking an eyebrow and releasing her hand from his. “What is it?”

Warmth filled Spearmint to the bone as he looked at Hibiscus and saw everything he had ever wanted, everything she had given him, everything she was. “I’ll go with you anywhere, Hibi.”

Warmth was what he became when she laughed and replied playfully, “likewise.”


End file.
